


以角色研究为基础的停车场

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome fantasy, 雷文存档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 是车，是雷文，别看。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以防有人真的点进来看了，我还是解释一下。  
> 这是一个以研究人物性格为基础来判断他们在床上（以及不同情境下）反应的各种短篇车合集。  
> 也就是说如果我有那个心思这东西还会更新而且是不一样的人。  
> 但是说白了这就是个抹布雷文所以其实……就答应我，别看  
> 别看 真的别看。

相信我，你现在走还来得及。


	2. 1. 加里内维尔 & 菲尔内维尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你怎么还是点进来了呢！！！！！

加里总是比较吵的那个。

他太张扬了，声音也响。只要稍微喝点酒，或是兴奋一点，都能闹得鸡犬不宁。他从不掩饰自己的欲望或者是意图，也从不避讳主动爬上他人的大腿，跨坐在腰腹间，前后充满暗示意味地扭摆自己的腰跨，同时一双湿漉漉的棕色眼睛还能透过柔软的刘海，带着一股挑衅般的挑逗看着你。

但他另一个特点就是，害怕失控。

加里执着于做性爱的掌舵者，他一定要是掌握节奏的那个，只有当他感觉到性爱的发展完全在他的掌控之中时，他才能得意洋洋地卖弄风情。然而，只要有人打破他的节奏——或者稍微出其不意，反过来控制他，那就是另一幅景象了。

那个主动的，自信的，擅长双腿大开，舌尖舔唇地挑逗男人的内维尔，突然就换了一副慌乱而又羞涩的面孔。他的脸肉眼可见地变红，叫声也变得慌乱和急促起来。如果在这时候再压倒性地捏住他的腰往下按，用撞击的力道击溃他的防线的话，他就彻底变成一滩水了。你难以想象这个内维尔还会有这样的一面，他往往会羞愤地喊着对方的名字，奋力挣扎，或者说是脏话连篇地辱骂对方，试图夺回性爱的主动权。但如果你不给他，而是继续胡闹下去的话，加里就会很快完全被带入另一个节奏，变得又娇又软，身体发绵，红着脸嗯嗯啊啊，完全没了之前那副高高在上的气势。他甚至可能还会红着脸求饶，眼角含泪地说不要，快点，进来——而这时的内维尔是最经不起逗的，却也是最好玩的。一点点过于明显的坏心思都能让他束手无措，然后任人摆布地缴械投降，在情欲的控制之下答应对方任何羞耻的要求，说出任何毫无廉耻的下流话。

但菲尔就是另一种情况了。

这个内维尔看起来安静又温和，会让人怀疑到底要和他约会多少次才能进行到真枪实弹的一步。但事实上，只要你开口，这个金发美人就会跪下来含住你的阴茎。菲尔格外的听话，而在性爱的开放程度上，更是令人咂舌。他会毫不羞怯地提出各种要求，比如“亲这里”，“碰那里”。但他很少会主动提供服务——除非你要求。你可以要求他用双腿为你解决问题，他也会照做，抬起两条有力的白腻大腿夹住男人的性器，前后挺动摩擦着，同时口中发出动人的呻吟。他是极其听话的，但却又极其淫乱——你在他身上找不到一点羞耻的痕迹，他从不为他做的任何一件事脸红，除非你把因为剧烈运动而导致的脸红也算上。他能抬起臀部在男人的阴茎上主动上下，也能照对方的要求玩弄自己。你能看得出来他在巧妙地享受这一过程，他在享受被人支配的快乐，而且丝毫不以此为耻。你可以叫他荡妇，婊子，或用其他的名头来羞辱他。而和他会激烈反抗的兄长不同，他不会反驳，只会在含着你的老二时，抬头用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛无辜地看你一眼。

而当这两个兄弟碰到一起的时候，就又是另一副景象了。

加里一般不会喜欢在性爱中加进第三个人，哪怕是自己的亲弟弟也不行。就为这事，他能在开头的几分钟不配合上好一会儿。但不要紧，因为菲尔会足够听话地好好表现，而此时则只应关注在这个金发的美人身上，因为不要再过多久，当金发的脑袋被按在双腿间之时，他的兄长就会因为竞争心而感到不服气了。但他不会主动爬去的，只是会浑身泛红，眼中露出对情欲的渴望，身体甚至开始如同烤熟的面包一样散发一种情欲的灼热。把握时机很重要，在正确的时候给他一个台阶下，一个邀请性的吻就足够了，棕发的美人就会半推半就地爬过来，一起加入到其中去。

如果运气好的话，兄弟俩还愿意表演一番。而在这其中占据主导权的永远是加里。这往往是让人感叹这对兄弟真是天造地设的一对的某些时刻了。当兄长的吻的爱抚往往是充满侵略性的，他拖着幼弟的臀瓣，手中挤压着那两团软肉，口中还吮吸着对方的唇舌。菲尔则顺从地双手抓着哥哥的后背，口中溢出好听又甜腻的呻吟。在他兴致最高涨的时候，加里甚至还可能用上手指或者舌头开拓菲尔的身体，玩弄起自己的亲弟弟，再配上几句戏谑的低声调笑。但菲尔会把这些都记下来的。于是过一会儿，当加里正在另外一人的阴茎上摆动自己的身体，晃动着腰臀时，菲尔可能就会从后面搂住他的兄长，双手揉捏那对敏感的胸脯，同时充满暧昧地啃咬起他的肩膀。加里这时候肯定又要骂人了，但大部分情况下，他还是会头往后一仰，就这么倒在弟弟的怀里。然后两个湿漉漉的内维尔便会凑到一起。此时正确的做法是凑过去，和另外一个交换几个绵长的吻。

这样的夜晚往往是相当漫长——但在结束之后，两兄弟通常都会靠在一起，在彼此的臂弯里沉沉睡去。除非中间的那人是个特例，那他可能会得到身子一侧的怀里分别各钻进一个内维尔，最终三人在床上共同睡去的待遇。


	3. 约翰·特里&弗兰克·兰帕德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 停车场居然更新了，没想到吧……  
> 是雷文 是雷文 求求你别看了 真的是雷文。
> 
> 不要打我，也不许骂我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名不要和情侣狗搞和双插头的使用方式。  
> 是特兰向 特兰向（虽然有微妙的兰特倾向）

他们俩是一对，这是任何人在参与游戏之前必须要知道的规则。

这种“一对”的概念，可不是说像是一对双胞胎那样的概念——他们两个是情侣，而且可能是你能想象或者见过的最腻歪恩爱的情侣之一，在跟着他们进到卧室里之前，一定要明确这一点：他们之间交换的每一个吻都是带着浓烈的爱意的，而当他们在汗水淋漓之间十指相扣时，也更是出于真情流露——但这并不代表他们会亏待他们的任何客人。

性爱总是从他们彼此之间的一个吻开始的。弗兰克会先转过头去，在身材纤长的男人唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水，但又不失可爱的吻。根据具体的衣着和心情，还可能随手抽掉对方衬衫领子上的那条领带，扔到地上，或是好好放起，另留他用。随后，眼睛会如繁星一般闪光的副队长便会转过身来，在他们的客人脸上落下一个轻柔却绵长的吻——他的舌尖稍稍伸出，缓缓划过对方的面颊，留下一条能够拖到嘴角的水痕，随后再一次的，在对方的唇上落下一个同样浅尝辄止的吻——但你应该看得出来，如果说刚才给特里的那个吻充满爱意与活泼的话，那么这个吻里除了满载的情欲以外，什么也没有。

弗兰克永远都是先出手的那个，他会先负责把客人放倒，用细碎温柔的吻一路向下，从脖颈到胸口，从胸口到小腹，从小腹到勃起的性器。兰帕德家的少爷会的花活比任何人能想象得都要多，光是在含住阴茎的那一刻抬眼看人的目光，就能让人想要立刻缴械投降。但在整个过程中，特里都不会参与。事实上，你能看到的只是他站在房间的一角里，安静地解衣宽带，甚至可能都不看这里几眼。不过断然不要把这种反应认为是冷漠或者是抗拒——说是羞涩都更为可信一些。不过当时的约翰特里脑子里究竟在想什么，以及他和弗兰克又是如何制定他们之间的这些小规则的，这些事情，也就只有他们两人知道了。

第一次高潮永远是在兰帕德的功劳之下到来的，他用嘴能做的事情真是令人惊叹，让对方直到脑子被高潮冲刷得失去理智之后才想起来此时的兰帕德可能连衣服都没脱一件。他很少会吐掉精液，如果真的被射在了嘴里，他也会选择咽下去。但绝大部分的时间，他都能准确判断，提前抽出，然后让白色的体液淋得自己满脸都是。精液顺着嘴角流到下颚，又从下颚流到锁骨，此时的兰帕德脸早就全红了，身体也热得不似正常人的温度，而这时特里才会缓缓地走过来，一边帮爱人脱去衣服，一边从背后在他浑圆的肩头上落下好几个安慰的吻。

这时约翰才会走向他们的客人，那场景让人想起母狮狩猎完毕之后，前来享用美餐的公狮。特里并不偏向于用吻作为开头，其实他都不怎么倾向于在性交时接吻——除非对象是某人。但他会抬起那人的双腿，手指不知何时早就沾满了从刚才的混乱中汲取的精液，纤长的手指按压在对方的穴口处，然后缓慢地，缓慢地推入——

特里的手指永远很干净，指甲修得圆圆的，手指也特别的温柔，在精液和润滑剂的辅助下，推进算不上是太难，但是不要过一会儿，弗兰克就会凑过来偏着头索吻。特里在满足爱人要求的同时，也会指指眼前的这位，示意兰帕德别忘了两人的之间制定的游戏规则。

弗兰克用舌头能做的花样可是能令人惊叹的——永远别忘了这点。

在某些情况下，可能会发生在客人盯着兰帕德的臀部出神太久，或者是兰帕德自己索吻的次数太多之后，特里会示意弗兰克趴下，屈起身子，而那个漂亮的臀部和早就先行开拓过，温软而湿热的洞穴便会立刻出于被人一览无余的境地。弗兰克的确喜欢在被插入之前先被用手指开拓或者按摩几下，内壁上集中的刺激总能让他呻吟连连。但要是真的急不可耐了也没关系，弗兰克不会拒绝的，阴茎和肉壁摩擦发出的滋滋水声，和仿佛缓慢撕开胶纸时发出的粘腻声音一并从两人的交合处传来，伴随着弗兰克掩盖不住的喘息和呻吟，和几声“约翰”的叫唤，游戏此时已经接近尾声，但也达到高潮。

三具身体挤压在一起，特里的一只手扶着身下人的腰，作为支点进行有节奏的挺动，另一只手却总会不由自主地去找最底下同样正被操弄着的弗兰克，两人的手交握在一起，汗湿的额头上粘上几缕被打湿的头发，眼神却格外的甜腻起来。光是看到兰帕德脸上的笑容，就能猜到身后特里的脸上是一副怎样的宛如坠入爱河的傻瓜一般的神情了。此时节奏会突然加快，三个人的喘息与呻吟交织在一起，直到终于在差不多的时间内到达顶峰，一并释放了出来——兰帕德的阴茎磨蹭着对方的小腹，在这时往往也已经经历过高潮，弄得两人肚子上全都是一片湿漉漉的白浊。关于后续清理的问题，就是另外一件事了。

而每次——每次都是一样——在最后的时刻，弗兰克总会蜷起身子，头埋在特里的颈间，温热的呼吸喷在对方的颈上，而特里永远都会双手揽住他的背，随后低下头，吻一下他的耳朵。


End file.
